The long term goal of the Joint Meetings of the National Institute of Science (NIS), Beta Kappa Chi Scientific Honor Society and the Brookhaven Semester Program is to increase the number of well-trained minority scientists. Offering academic support activities, networking, research experiences, role models and career information, has proven to be effective methods to achieve this goal. Over the years, the Joint Meeting has been a national forum where students (especially African-Americans) can present their research data, interact with scientists, exhibitors and peers, while obtaining information that will advance their careers. The specific aims of this proposal are (1) to provide funds for 120 undergraduate student presenters and 18 faculty academic advisors to exchange research data, obtain information from conference activities (i.e., distinguished scientist lecturers, undergraduate and high school student poster sessions, a graduate session, hands-on workshops, and a panel of scientists), and network with scientists, university administrators and exhibitors;(2) to expand special activities to include the Summa Lecturer Series, which features speakers who have received prestigious awards or appointments, a Town Meeting Session that provides an opportunity for an open-microphone discussion on a controversial topic directed by an informed narrator, and a Major Symposia Series;(3) to form partnerships between the host institution(s) and the local minority communities by having undergraduate NIS and BKX student organizations work with high school science students on science projects prior to the Joint Meeting through the "Adopt-a-School Program" so that they can present their posters at the Meeting. The objectives will be accomplished by providing funds for competitive travel awards to at least 120 undergraduate students and 18 of their faculty advisors;funds for the Summa Lecturer Series and symposia speakers, and funds to procure a conference planner to help implement our many efforts. Because of this Joint Meeting, we have seen accomplishments from our students that would likely not have occurred without these interventions. Resulting from this Joint Meeting will be a long-term network of students, faculty, research scientists, health professionals and exhibitors working together to increase the number of minorities in science, mathematics and engineering.